Waiting
by Ultimate-Bear
Summary: When Alpha (the wolf from Brother Up) finds Ice Bear in the middle of the woods, he gets a reassuring response he didn't expect. Canon!AlphaBino.


**Because some people on tumblr started shipping AlphaBino (the leader wolf from _Brother Up_ and the Albino alligator from _Chloe and Ice Bear_ )...why not?**

 **This story's been on my mind ever since...I saw that. And well...yeah. Just enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own We Bare Bears. The whole AlphaBino idea more or less came from askgrizzles and their friends. The virus just got into me before I knew it.**

 **-Ultimate-Bear-sama**

* * *

How long did he have to wait?

As Alpha stared at the sunset that was before his eyes, images from months ago flashed into his mind. That brief summer passed by quickly, and Alpha missed it. All those memories of waiting on the lake just for him to come out made him crack up.

If it wasn't for those _humans_ , then their story wouldn't end from there. If it never happened, then Alpha would still hold the alligator close to him and whisper those words he's been meaning to say it ever since their eyes to met.

It hurt so much just by remembering them. If there was a machine that can erase memories, then he would grab that in a heartbeat, and well...use it. If it was to remove the pain in his heart...to remove the pain that distracted him from doing his duties as the leader of the pack...to empty himself so he won't feel anymore emotions anymore, then he would do all those things.

But he doubted that there would be such a machine. And even if he were to purposely give himself amnesia, the heart would still remember no matter what.

Alpha groaned. Why was reality _this_ cruel? Was it too much to ask for Albino to come back into his arms?

Despite being the ferocious leader he was trained to be, that didn't excuse him from having emotions like any inhabitant on Earth.

And at that moment, there was only one emotion that managed to spread around his heart.

 _Pain._

Out of frustration, he grabbed a pebble and threw it at the lake that was once inhabited by the alligator. Afterwards, he covered his face with his paws (is that the right term?) and groaned once again.

How much longer did he have to wait until the albino will finally come back to him? Where was he anyway? What's happening to him? Was he scared? Was he crying just for his Alpha to save him? Was he...was he...

 _No,_ he thought. _Don't think of that. Just...don't-_

A howl was heard. Alpha widened his eyes, stood up, and ran to where the howl was.

As much as he wanted to extend his alone time, his pack was still first. And even if it hurt, he still had to help them.

It was for his pack, after all. And as the leader, responsibilities were his top priorities.

 **/...\**

Ice Bear regretted going into the woods alone.

He was going to go to the lake just to swim, until the wolves lunged at him. He managed to bruise some, but he was outnumbered. He knew that anytime soon, he was going to be dinner. Oh how would Grizz and Panda feel if they woke up to find out that their little brother was missing...or rather...dead? How long will it take them to find his skeleton on the ground? How would they cope with him being gone?

That thought alone was scary enough for him to feel terrified and anxious.

Oh if only someone would just come down from the sky and then save him...then...then...

 _Howl._

Now that just made the feeling even more worse. One eye opened to see where the howl came from.

It was the leader of the pack.

Oh no.

His heart beat rapidly.

He was definitely dead meat.

A paw touched him. Ice Bear opened both of his eyes and was surprised to see something he didn't expect: all the wolves disappeared except for the Alpha. He sighed in relief, but only because it was just one wolf. Still, he was dead meat. Therefore, he still had every right to be scared.

The wolf then howled, as if he was trying to talk. Lucky for Ice Bear, he could understand wolf, so he nodded at each "word" the wolf spoke out.

The wolf needed some alone time. That was the translation.

Ice Bear nodded. "Ice Bear understands,"he said. He then proceeded to go to the lake, still thankful that the wolves didn't lay a finger on him. Alpha then howled at the bear.

"You're going to the lake alone?"

Alpha nodded and howled more.

The polar bear's eyes widened. Well that was weird. Alpha asking him to go to the lake with him? What happened to the wolf? He didn't know if it was because of the stacking episode or something else.

"A-Alright,"he uttered. The wolf then ran to where he was and both proceeded to go to the lake.

 **/...\**

Alpha didn't expect things to be _this_ silent. But then again, it's Ice Bear. And Ice Bear's silent. But that wasn't what bothered him.

Normally, whenever someone was with him, it was a nonstop conversation ranging from personal stories up to simple things like types of vases and tables. But this...this felt weird to him.

By the time Ice Bear climbed up to the log to sit next to him, the moon lit brightly. Alpha was worried. Wouldn't Ice Bear's brothers be worried about him? He knew the feeling of an older brother worrying for his follower and the emotions a younger brother felt whenever his big brother was gone. So why wasn't he-

"First of all, Ice Bear is the youngest in the family. And second, it's okay. Ice Bear left a note on the kitchen table."

Well that was unexpected. But at least his answer was said. Now all that was left to do was to worry about that alligator, like any other day.

Alpha closed his eyes. How long would it take until he could hold him again? To feel that skin wrapping around his fur? To kiss his eyes once the sun would rise? To dance with him under the moonlight? He knew the rest didn't accept his relationship with the alligator. But love was love. And that was the only truth that can save him in this dark world.

He could feel his heart being crumpled. And that was worse than having his eye being injured.

A paw tapped on his back. Alpha opened his eyes and saw Ice Bear looking at him.

"Ice Bear knew something was wrong."

Alpha just stared at him. _This bear is good,_ he thought. He wondered if Ice Bear was either secretly a psychic or he was just good in reading the atmosphere.

He couldn't tell a lie to someone who could do either one or both of those things, right?

Alpha sighed and howled his words. Ice Bear nodded every after two sentences. As the explanation went on and on, he could feel tears coming from his left eye. It really hurt that much. Being separated by the one he loved dearly was enough to kill him...more so than being shot down by a hunter.

Once Alpha was finish, he wiped his tears away. Alpha then jumped when Ice Bear did something he rarely did.

He hugged him.

"It's going to be okay. He's going to come back one day. Ice Bear promises that. Just believe,"he uttered. Another round of tears escaped the left eye as Alpha hugged him back.

 _That's right,_ he thought. _I just have keep waiting...and believing. And then...I hope. I hope that one day...he'll come back. For now...I just have to wait._

What he didn't know was that Ice Bear also heard the same problem from Albino a few days back. It was only on that night when he made his escape.

* * *

 **Bad, short. I know. I just typed what my mind said. There was no draft or anything. Everything (yes, even Ice Bear) came so randomly.**

 **Please tell me if it's good OwO**

 **-Ultimate-Bear-sama**

 **COMING UP NEXT: CHARLIE X NOM NOM (probably)**


End file.
